bindingofisaacfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Идеи фанатов/Предметы Rebirth
Хирургический нож Идея от-Mihasans Хирургический нож(surgical knife)- Пассивный артефакт, активируется так: иногда когда мы стреляем, мы выстреливаем слезу и кровавый снаряд, оставляя под собой кровавую лужу. Когда мы получаем урон, то мы чаще оставляем лужу крови. Когда мы получаем еще урон, то мы чаще выстреливаем кровавыми снарядами и оставляем лужу под собой всегда, но с небольшим перерывом-3 сек. Можно открыть за Лазаря, убив After-Hush’а. thumb|32x32px thumb|72x72px|Рисунок Можно встретить в сокровищнице или магазине. Предметы за персонажа Конси (идея PILOT228) -Убить Маму: брелок *Совестный* Повышает шанс хорошего предмета в Ангельских комнатах. -Убить Сердце Мамы: брелок *Бессовестный* Повышает шанс хорошего предмета в Дьявольских сделках. -Убить Сатану: Осветлённый разум thumb|64x64px Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Сокровищницы, Ангельские комнаты Эфект предмета Ночник в ту сторону в которою стреляет персонаж. -Убить Айзека: Маленькая совесть thumb|64x64px Тип: Орбитал Местонахождение: Ангельская комната Действует как орбитал, если в него попадает вражеский выстрел он накладывает на врага эфект совести (враг стоит на месте не как не реагируя на персонажа) на некоторое время. -Убить Агнеца: Спокойствие Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Сокровищницы, Ангельская комната thumb|64x64px (ещё не придумал) -Убить ???: Папина фотография thumb|64x64px Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Комната Босса Повышает скорострельность до 4 и + 10 дальности. -Убить Мега Сатану: Книга скорби Заряд: 6 Тип: Активный Местонахождение: Библиотека, Ангельская комната thumb|64x64px Повышает скорострельность до 5 на одну комнату (если скорострельность и так 5 то повышает до 1). -Убить Сумасшествие: Совесть thumb|64x64px Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Ангельская комната При входе в комнату на некоторых монстров (боссы не считаются) наложится эффект совести до их смерти. Артефакты персонажа Тень Исаака # Тень митры повышает вероятность выпадения чёрных сердец на 60 % 2. И повышает шанс комнаты дьявола на 10 % Тень малыша стреляет бримстоуном и если в него прилетает кровь он делает вас бессмертными на 2 сек ________________________________________________ Предмет: Алые губки Тип: Пассивный предмет Эффект: Когда персонаж получает урон, то в комнате все монстры очаровываются. При этом они не могут нанести урон персонажу, а также все монстры будут наносить урон друг другу(даже Плаксы) в половину здоровья того монстра которого они атакуют. Примечание: эффект будет действовать на 1 комнату то есть после выхода и этой комнаты в другую эффект не сохранится.thumb|46x46pxРазблокировка: Пройти Мега Сатану с 11-ю пустыми контейнерами и 1 красным сердцем без получения урона. Автор: Error Negative.&13#; Открываемые Артефакты за Fiery Автор: Cat Play (Оригинального персонажа можете посмотреть на фан-персонажи) * Огненный Малыш (Fire Baby) «Good job» — открывается за убийство сердце мамы в слож. реж. Стреляет огненными слезами. Может подорвать врага. Имеет 3.50 урона * Огненный Шторм (Fire Storm) «FIRE!!!!» — Активный артефакт. Открывается за убийство Сатаны. Перезарядка — 2 комнаты. Запускает вокруг персонажа огни * Супер Огонь (Super Fire) «That’s cool» — Открывается за убийство Исаака. Дает +2.56 к урону и может поджигать врагов. * Нож Огня (Fire Knife) «FIRE FIRE FIRE» — Открывается за прохождение «Комнаты Вызова». +7.98 к дальности, +1.87 к урону. Очень похож на нож, но отличи от ножа может взрывать и поджигать врагов. * Лапа мышки (Bear Paw) «Cute)))» — Открывается за убийство ???. Дает + 2 синих сердца, а так же увеличивает шанс на Ангельскую комнату. * Коготь (Claws) «Scary…» — Открывается за убийство Агнца — Дает −0.56 к скорости, — 2.99 к урону, −2.00 к удаче, −4 к скорости атаке, — 5.67 к дальности * Горячие Деньги (Hot Money) «Better, not to angry» — Открывается за прохождение «Greed Mode». При виде монстра атакует его, и накладывает ефект «Шок». Наносит 4.60 урона. * Голов Скелета (Skeleton Head) «??? Head» — Открывается за убийство «Молчания». Слезы будут проходить через врагов. Все скелеты будут на вашей стороне. * Малыш Скелет (Skeleton Baby) «Baby, i am you father» — Открывается за убийство Мега Сатаны. Имеет 3.90 урона * Малыш 666 (Baby 666) «Devil son» — Открывается за открытие всех значков на листе а слож. реж. Стреляет Серой в 4 стороны. Все Дьявольские сделки будут бесплатными, но ангельские сделки будут стоять сердца. * Книга Крови (Book of Blood) «Nice Blood» — Открывается за убийство Сумашествие. Активный артефакт. Перезарядка — 4 комнаты. Вы получаете один дьявольский артефакт на одну комнату. * Талос (Talos) «The Talos» — Открывается за прохождение «Greedier». +1.67 к скорости, игрок получает щит как от Holy Mantle. * Алмаз (Diamond) «Shine fire» — Открывается за прохождение «Механический режим». Слеза разбивают камни. +5.76 к урон * Голова Ключа (Key Head) «It’s rain of key» — Открывается за убийство «Механизм». Активный предмет. Перезарядка — 2 комнаты. Дает 1-3 ключа * Бесконечное Пламя (Infinity Flame) «Soul…» — Открывается за убийство Ангела. Активный артефакт. Перезарядка — 3 комнаты. Дает 1-3 синих сердец. FIREbABY.png FireStorm.png Claw.png Key Head.png Infinity Flame.png Diamond.png Talos.png BOB.png Baby666.png BearPaw.png FireKnife.png SkeletonBaby.png Skeleton Head.png SuperFire.png Рунический Том thumb|64x64px|''Предмет'' Автор: Адский Еретик Тип: Активируемый Перезарядка: 4 комнаты Местонахождение: Сокровищница, (Супер) Секретная комната Описание: Вызывает спутника — рунного камешка, следующий за персонажем. Если в него попадёт снаряд врага, то спутник активирует эффект руны, к которой он принадлежит. После нанесения урона спутник исчезнет. При активации предмета заменяет активного спутника на другого, с другим эффектом руны. Каждый спутник выглядит по разному, что не заставит гадать над свойством нового спутника внимательного игрока. Не может вызвать пустую и чёрную руну. Катаракта Автор: Адский Еретик Тип: Пассивный Местонахождение: Сокровищница Описание: Даёт +1 к скорострельности. Увеличивается отталкивающий эффект слёз. При атаке есть шанс выстрелить светлой слезой, которая накладывает на неопредлённое время (читай — навсегда) на монстра особый эффект — при смерти враг распадается на слёзы, наносящие урон врагам, в 8 направлениях. Шанс выстреливания особой слезы зависит от параметра удачи. Cataract.png CataractItem.png Возмездие автор : Di gustar Пассивный артефакт При подборе рот персонажа превращается в ужасную пасть на всё лицо. Эффект : персонаж начинает стрелять зубастым сгустком тьмы, который возвращается обратно, как у монстра брюхо чабби, но с той же скоростью, что и вылетал. Найти: в сделке за 2 сердца. Открыть : пройти ягнёнка за приговорённого 3 раза. синергии : технология людовика : пасть кроме полёта начинает кусать врагов нанося больше урона. Мое отражение : пасть перед возвращением в тело крутится вокруг него. нож : нет синергии. Сера : пасть выстреливает мини потоком серы в ближайшего врага. зародыш в банке : из бомбы в 8 направлениях на маленькое расстояние вылетают мини пасти Эпик фетус : аналогично фетусу, но пасти вылетают на большое расстояние. Предметы Святого * Крыло Веры — после получения урона вы получаете +1 к любому стату на этот этаж и полет в текущей комнате. * Сломанное небо — понижает скорострельность до 100 и её нельзя будет, но вместо слёз вы атакуете лучами с неба наносящий колоссальный урон. * Кровь ангела — плюс 2 контейнера с сердцем, 1 святое сердце и полёт без крыльев. * Православный крест — вам поможет бог в: если мало красных сердец, если малая статистика, если враги или боссы вас почти убьют. * Злая душа — больше чёрных сердец, мало красных сердец, нет синих, вечных и золотых сердец, плюс 5 единиц урона, редкий призыв Опустошённых, здоровье у врагов уменьшается на 10 %. * Совесть врага — враги и боссы реже атакуют и с шансом 20 % могут не атаковать вас. * Потерянное лицо — вы не можете стрелять слезами, но вокруг вас будут крутиться 10 слез и при прохождении этажа +2 слез. * Монета бога — с шансом 5 % все враги умрут в комнате, с шансом 15 % +5 единиц урона. * Воспоминание Айзека — если у вас остаётся 1 или 0,5 сердца, то артефакт ломается, прибавка в виде 5 единиц урона, щит на 10 секунд, ангел помогающий вам в течении этажа. Эффект пропадает с переходом на другой этаж, артефакт восстанавливается. * Сила бога — замена Сере, но больше урона. * Серебряный Иисус — монеты дают плюс 0,1 к любой статистике, также все монеты которые вы имеете, тоже переведутся в статистику. Артефакты, которые открываются путем прохождения за Рабдофа Автор — Mr.Eugeniy29 1.Судьба Рабдофа — дает 1 синее сердце. Каждый раз, когда тебе наносят урон, на твоем месте образуется вечная лужа крови. Наносит врагам урон в 2 единицы за секунду. 2. Мораль — каждые 20 секунд с тебя капает кровь. 3. Монстр — Когда у вас попадают, вы превращаетесь в это (смотрите на рис. 2, персонажи). Урона становится больше на 2.5, скорострельность хуже на 5. Скорость +0.3. При входе в другую комнату эффекты пропадают. 4. Красивый — Скорострельность −3 (+). Дальность +2. Эффект проникающих выстрелов. При получении урона эффекты пропадают до входа в другую комнату. 5. Когда у вас одно красное сердце и меньше у вас появляется спутник-душа. Он имеет спектральные слезы, половину урона персонажа, скорострельность как у персонажа. 6. Мужественность — Урон увеличивается на 0.2 за каждой полный контейнер. С каждым пустым контейнером здоровья урон уменьшается на 0.2 как и размер персонажа. Если восстановить контейнер урон и размер вернутся. 7. Щедрость — ваши спутники могут подбирать монеты, бомбы, ключи, красные сердца. За каждую монету дальность увеличится на 0.2. За бомбу — урон на 0.5. За ключ — скорострельность на 1. За красные сердца — урон на 0.3. 8. Страсть к приключениям — активный предмет. Перезарядка 6 комнат. После активации открывается карта. Без комнат и секреток. Урон увеличится на 1.5. Файл:All_Ractoff_Art's.png Артефакты линейки «Экраны смерти» Синий экран смерти «I am dead?» Перезарядка:5 делений Компонент для превращения в: Глюкнутогоthumb|63x63pxЭффект Персонаж возвращается на предыдущий этаж, сохраняя все предметы. При этом будет проиграна анимация перемещения игрока с этажа на этаж, но в обратном направлении. Примечания * Если вы были на 2 уровне этажа, тогда будет проиграна анимация где иконка перемещается через 1 уровень. Демонический экран смерти «Muahaha?!» Перезарядка: Единичен Компонент для превращения в: Глюкнутого thumb|62x62pxСтоимость в комнате дьявола: 5 Сердец Эффект Персонаж умирает, и возрождается в подвале(горящем подвале, погребе). Со всеми артефактами и предметами. Примечания * Шанс встретить такой артефакт в комнате дьявола: 5 % * Использование артефакта не приводит к доп.режиму: Без достижений, из-за этого высоко ценится. Желтый экран смерти «I CAN REROLL!!!» thumb|64x64px Перезарядка: 10 секунд Компонент для превращения в: Глюкнутого Эффект Меняет последний подобранный артефакт на артефакт который был позднее этажа с которого был взят артефакт. Пример: вы подобрали Завтрак в погребе, а использовали Желтый экран смерти в Глубинах, тогда вам выпадет артефакт который может быть встречен в Подвале. Если использовать многократно на 1 артефакте который вы взяли к примеру в Утробе, то после 3-х кратного использования вам выпадет артефакт Глаз Сифа Тип: Пассивный Нахождение: Имеется у персонажа Сиф,Выпадает из босса Локки, Можно найти в сакровищнеце,Выпадает в комнате дьявола Цена в Комнате Дьявола:1сердце Разблокировка: Пройти за персонажа Сиф босса молчание Эффект: каждая третья слеза прилепает к врагу при попадении thumb|Глаз Сифа _______________________________________________________________________________ Том Один One Файл:Tom3.png Тип Предмета: Активируемый/Пасивный Нахождение: Библиотека Открытие: Прохождение Greed за всех персонажей. Заряд: 4 деленния Активируемая Способность: Даёт с Шансом 70 % — Красное сердце, 50 % — Синие Сердце, 30 % — Черное Сердце, 10 % — Золотое Сердце Пасивная Способность: Увеличивает Шанс выпадения Красный сердец на — 5 % , Синих на — 4 %, Черный на — 3 %, Золотые на — 2 % Том Два Two Тип Предмета: Активируемый/Пасивный Нахождение: Библиотека Открытие: Прохождение игры с артефактом Tom One Заряд: 6 деленния Активируемая Способность: Даёт с Шансом 90 % — Красное сердце, 70 % — Синие Сердце, 50 % — Черное Сердце, 30 % — Золотое Сердце Пасивная Способность: Увеличивает Шанс выпадения Красный сердец на — 6 % , Синих на — 5 %, Черный на — 4 %, Золотые на — 3 % Том Три Three Тип Предмета: Активируемый/Пасивный Нахождение: Библиотека Открытие: Прохождение игры с артефактом Tom Two Заряд: 8 деленния Активируемая Способность: Даёт с Шансом 100 % — Красное сердце, 80 % — Синие Сердце, 70 % — Черное Сердце, 40 % — Золотое Сердце Пасивная Способность: Увеличивает Шанс выпадения Красный сердец на — 10 % , Синих на — 9 %, Черный на — 8 %, Золотые на — 7 % Мешочек с песком (by RoMAN44y) Тип: пассивный.thumb При получении этого артефакта подставки с которых взяли артефакт остаются стоять. Если прикоснуться к такой подставке, то вы положите на него свой активируемый артефакт. Если у вас его нет/вы положили его на другой пьедистал, то вы положите один из ваших артефактов (определяется рандомно). Положив артефакт на пьедистал, его эффекты отнимутся, но артефакт можно опять подобрать и получить эффекты обратно. На использованные артефакты возрождающие игрока эффект не накладывается опять. При ложении артефактов добавляющих хп, хп отнимается. Сам мешочек с песком является отсылкой на Индиану Джонса. Айзек быстро ложит мешок на место артефакта, и подставка не исчезает, считая что на ней артефакт. Камень-Ножницы-Бумага '(by RoMAN44y) Тип: Активируемый; Заряд: 7 делений.thumb При использовании может дать один из 3-ёх (+секретный) различных эффектов (соответственно, шанс каждого- 33 %). Одновременно может дать только один эффект. Перечень эффектов: * Камень: даёт 1 синее сердце ; * Ножницы: наносит каждому противнику в комнате 30 урона; * Бумага: неуязвимость длинной в 10 секунд (во время неуязвимости можно стрелять); * Для ультра счастливчиков-1 % шанс получить 5 артефактов (каждая сделка с дьяволом и еденица удачи увеличивают шанс на 2 %). 'Уютный дом '''(by RoMAN44y) Тип: Активируемый; Заряд: 10 делений.thumb При использовании телепортирует персонажа в комнату «Уютный дом» (ищите в Идеи фанатов/Комнаты Rebirth). Пачка чипсов (Packet of crisps) Идея '''NikoFeRZthumb|115x115px Тип: Пассивный. Есть шанс выстрелить чипсом. Снаряд наносит x1,3 от вашего урона Выстрел летит быстрее чем слеза x1,5 Появляется после босс раша и в сокровищнице Святое Оживление пассивный артефакт. # даёт персонажу + 1 жизнь (возрождается игрок с 3 красными сердцами.) 2. персонажам ??? и хранитель даёт красное сердце. (но после этого эти персонажи не будут получать контейнеры красных сердец) 3. персонажам ева, лазарус и азазель получат ещё и белое сердце. thumb разблокируется победой ??? над всеми финальными боссами на сложном режиме. (мама, оно живое, сатана, айзек, мега сатана, ???, DLS ультра жадность, хаш, делириум.) Идиотизм '(by RoMAN44y) Тип: Активируемый. Заряд: 5 делений.thumb При использовонии даёт на 10 секунд эффект 3-ёх артефактов: Рвотный корень, Моё отражение и Соевое молоко. Также при использовании есть 5 % шанс выпадения карты Короля-самоубийцы. 'БУМернаг! (by RoMAN44y) Тип: Активируемый. Заряд: 5 делений. Также требуется наличие хотя-бы одной бомбы.thumb|Моё первое Photoshop-творение При использовании тратится бомба и из персонажа вылетает бомба. Она движется очень быстро, отскаивает от стен, при ударе об противника происходит взрыв, но бомба продолжает движение. Бомба не взрывает объекты, не наносит урон персонажу, после четырёх попаданй по противникам происходит нормальный взрыв. 50 % шанс бомбе не взорваться и выпасть. Нет сигнала thumb right thumb Ветхий завет Автор:Gameman120 Цитата: Temporary Godhead Эффект: Дает персонажу эффект Божественности на одну комнату.\ Является компонентом для превращения в Bookworm. The book of books (книга о книгах) Кусок сумасшествия (Delirium piece) Цитата:Delirius tears. Слезы каждый раз наносят случайный урон от 20 до 100. Delli.gif|Вид персонажа Achievement delirious.png|Вид предмета Монокль (Автор: Gameman120) Слезы левого глаза двойные (эффект 20/20). Цитата: Improve the vision of left eye thumb|left|Вид персонажаthumb|left|Вид предмета Категория:Идеи Фанатов